imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire, also known as the Universal Empire, the Ruling State, the Inter-Galactic Imperium, or simply the Empire, is the current govenment reigning over most of the Universe. Established in 19 BM, the Empire is ruled with aboslute power by Emperor Palpatine the Great. However, unlike it's evil counterpart, the Empire is for peace, justice, and happiness. History Establishment The Empire can be traced to the election of Senator Palpatine of Star Wars as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Palpatine was the complete opposite to his evil counterpart. He was kind and generous, and worked hard while Senator. He helped solve the Naboo crisis and promised to root out Republic corruption. However, a group of disenchanted commerical organizations, known as the Separtists, led by Count Dooku, formed a Confederacy of Independent Dimensions. Pretty soon, thousands of dimensions, mainly rowdy and frontier ones, joined their banner. They ignited a war with the Galactic Republic known as the Universal Wars. Palpatine was an efficent and effective leader who brought an end to the corruption in the Senate, organized the government, and created the Armed Forces of the Republic; as a result, the Senate willingly furnished more and more emergency powers to the Chancellor. Eventually, Palpatine became a aboslute, though benevolent, near-despot. Palpatine however still appealed to the Senate, and did not issue emergency decrees without consulting the Senators, who still had the right of vetoing his laws. Near the end, Palpatine revealed he was a former Jedi Master, having left the Order to become a politican. Under Palpatine's guiding leadership, the Jedi were able to track down and kill the Separtist leaders in the dimension Narnia. During this campaign, Palpatine was attacked and disfigured by a assasin, giving him his evil look, but he survived. Palpatine then realized that the Republic could not survive the Wars, and would need a total reorganization and transformation, which meant forming a new government. He ordered a careful, precise study into the Republic's condition, and it was found the government was on shaky ground. Palpatine then secured the support of the Senate, and declared the existence of the Galactic Empire in 19 BM, with himself as Emperor for life, ruling with aboslute power. The Senate would remain the supreme legislative body. Many people of the new Empire enthustically supported this new state of government. Numerous Senators believed this new government would be more stable then the Republic: they were right. Palpatine himself had unknowingly laid down the foundations of the Empire during his Chancellorship; the granting of emergency powers to the Chancellor insured him total control over the functions of government. Imperialization With the rise of the Empire, all the institutions of the old Republic found themselves either dismantled or reformed beyond recognition. There was a whole package of renaming things "Imperial" to glorify the new Emperor: the Milky Way was renamed the Imperial Way, the Solar Sector (main sub-division of the Empire) was renamed the Imperial Sector, Earth itself was given a new title: Imperial Center, and Earth City was renamed Imperial City. The Galactic Senate was reorganized into the Imperial Senate. The Army of the Republic and Security Corps of the Federation were reorganized into the Imperial Army, while the Federation Starfleet and Republic Navy were united and reorganized into the Imperial Navy. The four seperate intelligence agencies of the Republic (Federation Intelligence, Senate Intelligence, Intelligence of the Jedi, and Army Intelligence) were combined to form Imperial Intelligence, with former SI director Dredd at it's head. The Palace of the Republic was rebuilt and expanded, becoming the Imperial Palace, eclipsing all other buildings on Imperial Center. The Commission for the Protection of the Republic became the Commission for the Conservation of the Empire (CCE). Within days, almost all organizations of the Republic were gone. During the first years of Palpatine's reign, the Universe witnessed the largest military buildup in history. The Empire was divided into Dimensions and Regions for more efficent government, led by Dimensional Governors and Regional Governors respectively. Some dimensions, such as Star Trek and Judge Dredd, have high levels of self-governance. The popular support for Palpatine's policies are high. Imperial expansion and rule Shortly after the establishment of the Empire, Emperor Palpatine launched a campaign of Imperial Expansion, to spread the Empire across the Universe. This policy came to be known as the Empire's growth. From 19 to 1 BM, the Empire conquered or subsumed over a trillion dimensions. These include Narnina, Alice in Wonderland, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, sections of Star Trek, Fairly Oddparents, and many others. The Emperor considered the Borg, a robot-like cyberborg species a threat to Universal balance, so he ordered the destruction of their Main Borg Cube. The resulting Destruction of the Borg led to the freedom of thousands of asslimliated planets. The Borgs were dispersed throughout the Universe. In 18 BM, the Emperor constructed the Eye of Palpatine for use as a anti-assmiliation weapon. Around the same time, a group of villains formed the Coalition of Villains against the rule of the Empire. Led by Palpatine's evil counterpart, they sabotoged Imperial projects, including the Orange Star, supported rebellions and uprisings in thousands of Imperial dimensions, and generally caused dis-order. Government and Politics The Galactic Empire is ruled with aboslute power by the Galactic Emperor, assisted by a Prime Minister appointed and dismissed by him. Imperial rule is democratically authoritian. Dissidents are punished harshly. Each dimension in the Empire is ruled by a "Dimensional Governor", who wields aboslute military and politcal authority over their dimension. Groups of dimensions (such as the Science Fiction Oversector, or the Commerical Oversector) are ruled by Regional Governors, who hold even greater power then Dimensional Governors and hold suzerainity over them. Protectorates of the Empire (such as the Star Trek Federation) are forced to share control of their planets with the Empire. The member-states govern themselves, but have Imperial military presences, while the Emperor directly rules the governorships, colonies, and controlled dimensions of the Empire. The Imperial Senate serves as the supreme legislative body, consisting of delegates from each protectorate and dimension in the Empire. The Senate passes the budget, issues laws, and oversees some government actions. The Emperor has aboslute will over it's proceedings, when and if it meets, and what it discusses. Economy The Galactic Empire has a very diverse and complex economy. Following the Inter-Galactic Wars, the Empire initiated a process of stabilization and expansion of the economy. The Universe has seen dramatic increases in state control and the centralization of Universal economic procedures. This has considerable effect on the Universal economy. The Galactic Empire has Imperialized many major Universal financial institutions and corporations, including the Trade Federation, the Corporate Alliance, Techno Guild, Inter-Galactic Banking Clan, Bank of Earth, Bank of Bolias, Bank of Avatar, and several others. Because of this, black market and smuggler activity has increased. Notable smugglers include Tal Kal, Pirate Mudd, and several others. The Empire has established the Pirates Hunting Authority (PHA) to hunt down these smugglers and pirates. Society and culture The culture of the Galactic Empire is mainly opulence and extremely open. This style is encouraged by the Imperial Ministry of Culture. Arts and media The role of art and media in the Galactic Empire is open and free. The Imperial government encourages freedom of expression to a certain extent. The Empire is not brutal in influencing culture, but it's presence is known. The use of libel is prohibited however under Imperial law, and the penalties are heavy. The policy of distributing Imperial news and data is maintained by the Imperial Ministry of Culture. Imperial Holovision, the successor to Republic Holonet News and a leading universal provider of news and entertainment, has adopted a pro-Imperial stance. All Imperial media is supervised and verified by the Ministry of Culture. Holodrama is another entertainment venue. Most holo-films are independent and have genres of style and sense, with very few produced by the Empire. One of the most notable pro-Imperial bands is The Emperor's New Clothes', which is one of the most popular music groups in the Universe. The band is opposed by Red Shift Limit, a music group operated by the Coalition of Villains. Category:Science Fiction Category:Fictional governments Category:Galactic Empire